Carry On
by Merca Zeus
Summary: Ginti D. Nona never thought much about the future - at least, not until she joined Monkey D. Luffy's crew.
1. Chapter One

Ginti D. Princep has never thought much about children, nor formed an opinion on whether he'd like to have them. Life as a pirate prevented him from thinking much about having a family or a wife for that matter. He'd not thought about what a smaller version of himself might look like – only now that he's confronted with the reality, he begins to think.

The child looks just like him. The same startlingly green eyes have all his attention, lightly wound brunette curls that frame her face go unnoticed. This is his child, boring his surname, his features, but none of his personality.

"How old is she?" Princep asked, peering over the woman's shoulder to look at the child once more.  
"Three" Her mother mutters.

He'd not come to meet his child, he hadn't even known she existed until that very moment. Upon docking on the island, Princep had quite favored the idea of reuniting with an old fling. Only to find her – Nona, his child, the product of their casual love, staring back at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Hey there, kid."

The child made no attempt to move her place behind her mother.

"She's shy," Annalee explained, "very unlike you."

Princep nodded in agreement, crouching down to her height. The child gripped her mother's dress tighter, forcing herself back behind her even more, keeping a watchful eye of the man.

"Nona, this is Princep. He's your daddy."

Princep tasted the name Nona on his tongue and pushed back his discontent. He hadn't been there to name her, nor had he been present in the first two years of her life. He had no say in her name, so much as he wanted to change it.

"Hey there, Nona," he tried again.  
"Hi."

Her response was small, barely intelligible under the rumble of the party around them. His crew has stopped to watch, observing the small girl in the doorway. His first mate, Clavis, takes one glance at those piercing green eyes and he knows without asking.

Had he known? Had the crew been wrong about Princep's intentions in returning?

"Sir?"  
"Go on without me," Princep ordered, "I have something more important to do."

Annalee moved aside, allowing Princep inside.

"Where'd you pick up the name Nona?" He asked casually, unused to the feel of it on his tongue.  
"You don't like it," Annalee concluded.  
"Hate it," Princep admitted, defeated, "why not something with a little more... I don't know... Something a little more fitting for the Ginti name."  
"What would you suggest?" She challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

A rumble of laughter came from the small girl.

Princep stopped, tapping his chin as if in thought, glancing down at the girl with a wide grin.

"Alaska."  
"Alaska!" Annalee scoffed, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion and irritation. "The hell does that mean?"  
"Nothing! I saw it on a map and thought it looked cool."

(It really said Alabasta, but Princep had been too drunk to tell the difference and simply plugged in the letters that appeared jumbled together).

"Ginti D. Alaska sounds a lot more fitting than Ginti D. Nona," He persisted.  
"Her name is Nona," Annalee settled, "it's been her name for the last two years now I'm not going to go changing it for you."  
"Alright, alright," Princep surrendered, "but I'm calling her Onna."

* * *

It's hard making up for three years in two weeks, Princep has learned. Though his little girl has certainly warmed up to him, there's still an absence in his chest that longs to have been there the whole while. He's pushing down the guilt of leaving again, even as it draws closer.

There's a parade in the streets that night, and he reunites with his crew with Onna on his shoulders, laughing as he finishes his story. Clavis raised an eyebrow in question.

"Boys," Princep began, "This is my Onna. Looks just like me, don't she? She's gonna be a right pirate one day."  
"Daddy said not to tell Mom though," Onna nods excitedly.

"Why would Daddy say that?" Clavis mused, shooting a warning glance down at his Captain.  
"Because Mommy's parents are very dangerous people that will kill Daddy if they find out you want to be a pirate."

A horrified gasp leaves Onna's mouth, and despite just meeting her father two weeks ago, she's painstakingly attached. Her young mind can't comprehend how her loving Grandparents could kill. But the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. There's no talk of pirates around them, the few times she's been lucky enough to hear them, they've said nothing but negative things.

Though it does make Onna wonder whose right? Are her grandparent's telling the truth – that all pirates are truly dirty and evil? Or are there rare exceptions like her father? Maybe they're both right, but Onna finds herself leaning impossibly towards her father.

Even at three, she's unable to fight the charisma her father puts off.

They watched the parade together, and at the end of the night, Princep found it harder to leave than he ever has before. His child, wide-eyed and though very much unlike him, has captured his heart faster than any woman.

He didn't know much he wanted to be a father upon meeting her, but now, he feels his pirate resolve weaken. He wants to settle down and watch her grow, but the world is out there, waiting on him. And one day, it'll be ready for her.

* * *

"I'm leaving now, princess," Princep sighed, running his thumbs over the three-year old's palms, "but daddy will be back soon. I'll start visiting more, and I'll be here for your birthday and all that."

The sadness on his daughter's face was replaced with joy as she threw her arms around him. Princep hugged the smaller body against him, the scent of coconut and vanilla forever changing in his mind. The smell of summer, childhood innocence.

"Promise?" She questioned, pulling back from him.  
"Promise," Princep held up his pinky finger, allowing his daughter's smaller one to wrap around.

With a final kiss to her forehead, Princep stood up.

"You better make damn sure you keep that promise, Princep," Annalee growled, "I won't forgive you if you let her down."  
"Still the same fiery woman as ever."  
"Did you expect any different?"

* * *

It's another four months when Princep returns for Onna's birthday. He comes this time not with empty hands but filled with presents he'd acquired along his adventures across the seas. Even Annalee was pleased to watch Onna unwrap a few new dresses that sport summery patterns. He brought the necessities, like new clothes and new shoes to replace the worn ones.

But he also brought sweets, producing a stash of cookies, chocolate chip (Onna's favorite) for her. Annalee had struggled with money to feed them, to begin with, so things like chocolate chip cookies had become a rarity in the house. Even so, she can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy where happiness should be.

Princep returning to his daughter's life is supposed to be a good thing – but she can't help but long for the time when it was just the two of them, and all Onna's affection had gone to her mother.

It's only when the night comes, as she watches Onna sit in her father's lap as he tells her all the stories of the Grand Line, that Annalee settles down. Her parents will be furious to hear of their granddaughter's intentions to sail the Grand Line, but it's Onna's happiness that makes all the difference.

"It's time for bed, Nona," Annalee greeted, sliding into the cozy living room.  
"I'm not tired, Mama," Nona whined, "and Daddy hasn't finished his story about Red Hair yet."  
"You met red-haired Shanks?"

It's Annalee's turn to feel wonder as she slinks down into the armchair beside them. Princep nodded, grinning proudly beneath his hair. It's grown longer, Annalee figured he hadn't bothered much to cut it since she last saw him.

"Sure did," Princep mused, "right after we had a run in with a couple of marines."

Even Annalee stopped to listen to this one, dutifully ignoring the time, completely entranced in Princep's stories. She can pick out the fabrications in them, but can't bring herself to mention them. The wonder in her daughter's eyes stops her every time.

"Then," Princep winds down, taking a deep breath, "we said goodbye, and he set sail back to the Grand Line."

By the then, Onna was fighting sleep viciously, struggling at every pass to keep her eyes open despite how heavy they are. He can see the flicker of sleep that threatens to take her as he stands. Annalee followed him to Onna's bedroom in silence, watching as he laid the small girl down in her bed.

"I'm not tired, Dad," Onna whined.  
"Yes, you are," Princep laughed, "I'll be here in the morning Onna. Get some sleep."

* * *

He kept his promise, sitting at the table when Onna rushed into the dining room. She doesn't hesitate, throwing herself into his lap demanding he tells her another story. He doesn't have much time left on the island before he's set to return to his crew and his ship. Annalee said nothing as Princep rushed Onna out of the dining room and outside.

It's nice to hear her laughter in the house.

The outside marketplace was alive with the comings of summer – with Onna clad in her newest dress, courtesy of him. He's got her straddled against his hip, headed towards his ship.

"I can't say things like this in front of your Mom, so I trust you won't either, got that Onna?" Princep asked.  
"Got it," She nodded in agreement.  
"The world is out there, Onna. It's yours for the taking. Don't condemn yourself to this little town. Get out and explore it when you get old enough."  
"I was planning to Daddy," Onna grinned, "I want to be a pirate, just like you. I want to see the Grand Line."

"It's out there Onna, and I believe in you."

Princep's gone another year before returning. Annalee spent an hour at his arrival screaming at him for arriving so beaten. What example would he be setting for his daughter?

"Had a run in with some marines," Princep grinned, "it's nothing."

But after so long, Annalee could tell by the glimmer in his eyes that he was lying.

As the years went by and Onna grew, Princep bravely kept his promises, but his visits became less frequent. Annalee kept a good watch at the papers, stealing away all the ones containing Princep's name. He'd been getting a fair amount of trouble recently with a man named Monkey D. Dragon.

It hadn't surprised her in the least, to see that a Ginti was fighting a Monkey. It was in their blood to hate each other. Their families had not been at peace for ages, the bloody vendetta dating way back, even before the Void century.

In his visits, Annalee fell in love with him again. She fell in love with the teenage recklessness he presented even as he aged, with the way he made their daughter laugh so loud it echoed through the entire house, with the way he had transformed from a simple pirate captain to a father.

She couldn't shake the uneasiness in her gut when he came through the door that night. It was later than he usually favored, with Onna already being fast asleep. He came quietly, slumping down into the armchair that his daughter often frequented with him.

"What's going on?" She asked him, sliding down into the couch next to him.  
"It's getting bad out there," Princep sighed, "it's not safe for her. She owns my name with so much pride, she won't let it go. Once marines find her, it's all over."  
"Marines won't find her, we'll move around," Annalee whimpered, "if we have too, we can send her someplace safe."

Someplace safe. An island came to Princep's mind, one that the Red-haired Shanks had mentioned to him once or twice.

"It's not just marines though, is it?"  
"Monkey D. Dragon's after me, Annalee."

It's the silent defeat he admits that brings Annalee to tears.

"We have to leave."  
"We will."

* * *

The calmness of the night was shattered by a scream, the call of orders and gunshots echoing through the tiny village. Princep's panic set in, jumping from the armchair to rush into Onna's room. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. Annalee met him in the hallway, throwing open the doorway as Princep scooped her up into his arms.

"It's the marines," Annalee cried, throwing open the basement door.  
"Where's the tunnel?" Princep asked, setting the sleepy Onna down.  
"Through there."

Princep shrunk to Onna's size again, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side as he takes a hold of her shoulders. There's panic evident in her features as she takes a hold of his hands.

"Remember what I told you, Onna? About the world?" He rushed.  
"Yeah," Onna whimpered.  
"Good. You know what to do then. Go, run!"

He pushed her towards the secret tunnel beneath Annalee's basement. The house had belonged to Annalee's family for quite some time, the tunnel being fitted upon the fear of Marines invading. It had happened twice before, three times counting that night.

"Daddy," Onna's too proud – even Princep knows that forcing her into the tunnel would do nothing to deter it.

She won't stand back even as the kitchen door was flung open. Annalee blocks the tunnel as the Marines catch sight of the open door.

"Go," Her father's voice was rough, nothing like she's heard before.  
"No."

Onna moved to stand beside her father, proud and tall, completely neglecting the danger the Marines present. She's not met the Marines before, only heard of them. But those have all just been stories, she's not witnessed the horror first hand.

"Onna, please, get out of here."  
"I'm not leaving without you," She persisted.

Princep had to smile, even with the sound of the Marines thundering down the staircase and his wounds throbbing, she's his child. It was hard to believe upon their first meeting when she was just three, but she stood in front of him, a prideful ten-year-old smarter and wiser beyond her own years.

She bears his features and his personality now.

"I love you, Onna. The world is yours."

It takes all Princep's strength, both physical and emotional, to push Onna through the tunnel.

"Ginti D. Princep. How did we come so lucky to encounter you?"

Princep opened his mouth to utter a scathing remark, but they don't let him. The harrowing echo of a gunshot that will haunt Onna forever rang out. She won't forget the face either.


	2. Chapter Two

Death was quick, Onna observed with horror. Princep, her father, her life, died. He laid on the cold basement floor, blood slowly pooling around him, spreading on the dull gray concrete slabs. Onna could only watch in paralyzing fear.

It's not long after another gunshot that silence rings through the basement. She'd been thankful for the darkness that concealed her in that tunnel.

"Where's the child?" A marine asked.  
"Around here somewhere. Check the entire island, find the runt before she escapes."  
"We can thank Monkey D. Dragon for the tip if we ever see him again."

Onna's taken off down the tunnel, hot tears pooling at her cheeks as she fights her screams.

Her father's death, her hero – had been quick. For that she's thankful, but she's never felt a hatred so strong inside of her. She's never felt anger this way, so powerful it consumed her whole until she wants to scream so loud her throat goes raw.

The fresh summery scent has been tainted with blood and fire. Her tiny town was up in flames, ash and embers fall around her. The lively marketplace had been deserted for the first time in centuries, entirely empty aside from the corpses that scatter.

She won't look at them. She won't think of her father. She won't think of her mother. Only the hatred. It's all she has not think of death, to think of the heavy cloud of depression that threatened to bear down on her.

Her sight was blurred by her tears, her throat swelled with a lump. Why did Marines have to be so dirty? She'd answered her own question from years ago, on whether marines or pirates were right. The decent intentions founded by Marines had been lost, even her grandparents knew this. Not all pirates were bad.

No one was truly good. But people could be truly bad.

Onna doesn't stop running until her small frame collides with a much larger one. The man knew from the first sight of her who she was, but he can't bring himself to turn her in. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, fear fought with pride evident in her face. Monkey D. Garp finds his heart swell a little, both in sympathy and in admiration.

She most definitely was Ginti D. Princep's daughter.

When the morning dawns, the search for Onna has ended in failure. In twenty-four hours, Marines have deduced that she was killed in the destruction of the flames. No ships had left the island, and they'd searched every nook and corner for her but came up empty. It had been decided.

Ginti D. Nona had died at age ten, after burning in the flames of Poltragow village.

* * *

There was a silent mourning amongst the survivors for the lively little girl that inhabited their village, but no one dared to shed a tear until the Marines have left.

Garp doesn't dare unveil her now, hidden beneath the deck in the storage room, concealed inside a box. It's not the best mode of transport, but it's the safest for her at the given moment.

He'll wait until their back in Foosha Village. It won't be long, but he knows that curly haired woman will be furious when he shows up with another bratty kid for her to take care of. He can practically hear her protests already.

Foosha Village was just like he remembered. Citizens recognized him as he walked through the streets, their eyes not only on him but on the smaller child that stumbled beside him, unable to keep up with his long strides.

It's a long trek up Mt. Corvo, and for a while, Garp isn't sure she'll make it. Princep was strong in her veins, his blood coursing more strongly through he'd first given her credit for. He's annoyed at all the stops he had to make for her, but her mind was elsewhere.

The distant gaze in her eye was enough to tell him what she was feeling. She was lost, and it was his fault. His honor of being a marine was at stake just by saving the child. Even he, a hero of the marines, felt a strike of sympathy for the orphan. It's been his fault, her parent's death. Despite the great justice that been dealt, there was always the question of innocence.

"You're too much like your father," Garp observed.

He watched the sweat bead at her forehead as her legs screamed in exhaustion. She won't give in, no matter how many times she tripped on a tree root or struggled on the steepest inclines. She's tough and prideful, even facing the drastic changes that have overcome her in the last twenty-four hours.

He was surprised that she hadn't collapsed yet, even Luffy had cried and fought when he brought him up to Dadan. The girl whose name he couldn't remember, only that she was Princep's child, hadn't shed a tear.

It was almost as if Dadan had guessed he was coming. Upon the final hill, Garp caught sight of her. The small girl climbed beside him, and exactly as he suspected, Dadan's face went red.

"No," She scoffed, "no way in hell. Not gonna do it."  
"Say hello, kid."  
"It's Onna!" She spat back at him, "I don't want to be here."  
"Where did you even get this one!?" Dadan asked hands on her hips.  
"Village burnt down. Parents are dead," Garp concluded, "She's got no place else."

Dadan had argued, but Garp knew he'd won. He didn't look back when he left Nona, he knew she was in safe hands. Now, he could only wait for time to pass to know whether he'd made the right decision.

She was Ginti D. Princep's child after all. Her mother had been the daughter of two highly ranked Marine Admirals, her path and future were still a question mark in his mind. Would she become a pirate, like her father and conquer the seas that awaited her? Or would she defy the expectations and become a marine?

He didn't even begin to consider the possibility of her laying low. It wasn't in her veins, even Garp was able to guess that much.

* * *

She stayed away for the whole day. Dadan had done nothing to introduce her to the others. At least, Nona assumed there were others. A small part of her hoped there were. She sat on the steepest edge of the mountain, looking out at the vast sea. If she tried hard enough, she could still imagine Princep sailing.

It was all that could be done to comfort her. Though it had been her father's wish to her to see the world, she couldn't imagine herself doing it without him. She felt the tears slid down her cheeks once more, and within a moment, her silent cries had turned to sobs.

"Tch."

She jumped in surprise, wiping away her tears at the sight of the boy who stood a few feet away from her.

"Great, it's another crybaby. Just what we needed."

He discarded her with a cold glare, and it's not until he stepped into the house that Nona noticed the smaller, younger boy. He watched her with wide, curious eyes as she wiped away her tears.

He moved towards her without hesitation, sliding down next to her, his eyes still focused almost intensely on her.

"Why are you crying?" He mused innocently.  
"Some people I loved got hurt and I couldn't help them," Nona replied.

The boy nodded and his eyes left her. They sat together on the hill watching the sun and the sea.

"One day," The boy began, "I'm going to become the king of the pirates, and I'll be able to protect the people I love."

Nona laughed, surprise filling her chest. She never felt like she would be happy, to smile and laugh again. But there she was not twenty-four hours after her parent's death. This boy, whoever he is, Nona decided she liked him.

The boy grinned again, bright and carefree, just enough to temporary ease the weight on her shoulders.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," He introduced.

She hesitated, mouth open in thought.  
"Riddley D. Nona, but my daddy calls me Onna." She replied.

She felt a rush of shame. She bore her father's name proudly, but she was as good as dead if she went around touting it. For now, she would wait. Then, when the time was right and she set sail on her own, she'd be his child once more.

He offered a hand out to her and without hesitation, Nona takes it.

Luffy takes the opportunity of stillness to give her a run-down. She won't be seeing much of Dadan (if she sticks with Luffy, that is) but Ace was another story. Despite his harshness, Luffy swore that truthfully, he wasn't so bad. Ace, according to Luffy, was one of the strongest people he knew.

"Except, Shanks is stronger, probably."  
"Shanks?" Nona wondered aloud.

Where had she heard that name before? When she hears it, it's not in Luffy's voice, but her fathers.

"Do you know him?" Luffy asked excitedly, turning his body to her.  
"I don't think so," Nona sighed, "but the name sounds familiar. I think my father did."  
"This is his hat!"

The two exchange go back and forth telling their stories, Nona skimming along her father despite how Luffy keeps asking. She can't be mad at him. The boy was dead set on being the pirate king, after all, it only made sense that he wanted to know about one of the famous pirates.

"What happened to him?" Luffy asked abruptly.

The color drained from Nona's face, fingertips digging into the soft Earth, dirt pushing itself beneath her fingertips. Luffy doesn't notice the change in her personality, only looks on with the same excited grin he'd had when they first began speaking.

"He died," Nona admitted quietly.

The grin left Luffy's face before he settled back down next to her. The next moment was spent in silence.

"So, you're all alone out here," Luffy concluded.  
"Pretty much."

He stood up, and despite being younger than her, he looked a little older.

"Not anymore, shishishi. You're my family now!"

* * *

Monkey D. Garp knew that leading the child away could potentially cost him his job – his reputation and dignity. But even though she is the child of his enemy, the only thing that keeps his bloodline alive, he can't bring himself to kill her.

He decided to keep a closer eye on Dadan. He'd not only saved a child destined for Death, but he'd put her with her life-long enemy. Maybe together the two could break the barriers that separated them and overcome the vendetta that had spilled so much blood.

Maybe by the two becoming friends, he could clear his conscious. He couldn't leave here there for Death, as hard as he may be sometimes.

"Reporting from Poltragow village, sir."  
"How many?"  
"Two hundred dead, eighteen with serious injuries, there's still many unidentifiable bodies, however."

A gruff of acknowledging escaped Garp. All for a single pirate. But while he mourns the innocent, he questioned the risk. Ginti D. Princep was dead, and his daughter would be tucked away on the outskirts of Foosha Village, where Marines wouldn't think to look for her.

He only hoped the girl would be smart enough not to go spouting on about her father. But he believed in her, despite her name. It was the only thing that kept to himself. Being his child didn't make her a bad person, only time could tell what kind of person she would be.

* * *

The night was quiet, painfully so. In Poltragow, there was always music playing somewhere, and if there wasn't, her mother would improvise. In Foosha, everything was quiet, mostly. Luffy, who took an instant liking to her, snored so loudly that it surprised her. Ace had yet to return, but it wasn't too terribly late.

She let herself cry, feeling lonelier than ever. The sheets weren't like the ones at home, not even actual sheets, but animal skins. Her bed was a mat on the floor, and the whole house was dirty. It lacked the comfort of a mother, the coziness of a home was beyond the hut.

Her sobs were quiet, but somehow, she'd gotten so lost she failed to notice Ace. He stood in the doorway, eyes trained on her quivering figure. His face contorted in disgust, an audible scoff leaving his throat as he took his mat.

"Quit crying," He muttered, "I'm trying to sleep."  
"I don't know how you could over his snoring," Nona spit back.  
"I'm used to that," Ace argued back, "like I said, we don't need another crybaby 'round here."  
"It wasn't my choice!"

But Ace doesn't answer. He turned over on his side and within a couple of minutes, his snoring filled the room. Nona's at least thankful for it, surprisingly. It makes the night a little warmer. At least hearing their snore's lets her know she's not alone.

The morning came with the soft chirping of birds outside the window. The room had gone silent, but Nona can't miss Luffy. He sat in front of her, observing with curious eyes. He still sports his bed-head, but Ace had already left.

"You're finally awake!" Luffy smiled.  
"Where's Ace?"  
"He leaves before I wake up mostly," Luffy brushed off, "you know you snore?"


	3. Chapter Three

Luffy was about as energetic as Nona had pegged him for initially. After inhaling his breakfast, Luffy's dragged her out into the jungle. He's on about it's how he spends all his time trying feebly to catch up with Ace, who dutifully ignores him at every turn. Secretly, though she won't admit it, Nona's happy he's not with them.

While Luffy was remarkably easy to get along with, Ace was a different story entirely. He's all cold and harshness, no signs of friendliness or even caring. But to know that it's not just her was a little assuring. She was half expecting Garp to come back but deep in her mind she knows it's not that easy.

The vast outstretch of the jungle presented itself to Nona in vibrant colors, unknown to the small fishing village of Poltragow. Everything was more feral and significantly less tame. There's a different kind of danger here. In Poltragow, you had the Marines that stocked around, but out there, there was all kinds of dangerous tigers and bears waiting for some weak kid to come along.

"Do you have any kind of weapon?" Nona asked hesitantly.  
"I'm the weapon, shishishi."

Onna had no idea what he meant, only that she felt significantly less safe. Sure, he'd survived so long out there in those deep woods on his own, but how? How had Dadan ever allowed them to go off so long without wondering?

Annalee never let her out of the backyard, right where she could watch her from the kitchen window. Though the small village was undeniably safe, Annalee was raised by Marines who swore that danger was always present. She was a paranoid woman.

Shaking the thoughts of her mother from her mind, Nona pushed back the impending tears as Luffy took off in front of her.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Onna's never felt fear like this before. Not even when the Marines broke in.

The only animals she saw back at the village were dogs and fish? Were fish even considered animals? The beast that towers over her minuscule frame had brightly decorated fur, yellows, and oranges, unlike anything she's seen before. The black stripes that wrapped around its body were among its most noticeable feature.

The first, most noticeable, was the set of razor sharp teeth that were barred at her in defense. A growl left its throat, and Onna's gripped Luffy's arm so hard she's sure it'll leave a bruise. Only he doesn't budge. Luffy was grinning.

"Luffy we should run," Onna whimpered softly, "it's not safe."

She can't tear her eyes away from the beast. Princep would be disappointed at her backing down so easily, but this isn't a pirate. It's a tiger. A hungry tiger that's looking at the two of them like it's dinner time.

"It's fine," Luffy reassures, moving forward.

It takes her a moment to realize that she's still got her hand on Luffy's arm, but the friction of gravity never happens. Luffy never once tried to twist away from her grip. He was walking ahead of her confidently as his arm stretched beyond what was considered 'normal' and 'human'.

Though it's new, it's not an entirely foreign concept in Onna's mind. She'd read in stories and in newspapers on how there were certain people in the world capable of accomplishing things that normal humans couldn't quite grasp. Some things that came naturally by genetics and DNA, others caused by a mythical concept called Devil fruits.

Princep had dismissed their existence to her, and whatever her father had said, became the truth.

Though she's less concerned with whatever he is, and more concerned with how they're going to fend off the tiger that's in front of them. She's not put it past Luffy to care much about safety, but still. She's not ready to die like this, out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing left to her or her family name.

The beast's paws trampled to the ground, clouds of dust kicking up in their wake as it stalked towards them, preying eyes trained on them almost intently. Not almost, Nona thinks, it's intent.

Intent on murdering them for its next meal. Nona's not seen the world yet, she's not done everything she wanted to do. She's not even begun to consider what she wants to do in her lifetime besides see all the blues and experience the Grand Line herself.

Without warning, Nona released Luffy's arm, sending it flying into the side of the tiger. Luffy stumbled forward, wavering on his feet as Nona shoots out to catch him before he falls. With a wide wicked grin, Luffy managed his way out of her hold, moving forward to observe the beast.

"Luffy no, what if it's still alive?"  
"It's fine," Luffy huffed, "it's fun."

The day was spent in the jungle, with Luffy, despite being the younger one, constantly reassuring Nona of the threats that seemed to surround them. His reasoning behind everything seemed to be 'If Ace can, we can'. He spoke fondly of the older boy, which, despite her opinion of Ace, made her curious.

"Did Garp bring you here too?" Nona asked suddenly as they made their way back to Dadan's home.  
"Yep," Luffy grinned, "Ace was already here. I don't know how long he's been living here."  
"Have you asked him?"  
"Nope."

When she turned to Luffy, she struggled to hide the disgust on her face. Luffy stood just a few feet behind her with his entire pinkie up his nose.

"I'm guessing Dadan never taught you about manners, huh?" She wondered aloud.  
"Shishishi. Nope!"

* * *

Ace wasn't too happy upon Nona's arrival. It's enough dealing with Luffy, but dealing with another crybaby? All he wanted was to pull his hair out and scream, but it's his life now. Dadan certainly won't force her out, not if Garp was the one that sent her there. He's just got to find alternate ways of dealing with her.

By the time that Luffy and Nona were far out into the woods, Ace had already come back up to the hut. He doesn't trust her, coming up oh so conveniently. Even if she was accompanied by Garp, there's something odd about her arrival, something that Ace couldn't place his finger on until that night.

Sabo had come to him, as per usual, but this time, he claimed to have had some very important news. Only when he arrived did Ace understand just how important it was.

"No, marines stormed Poltragow village, the other night, they killed Ginti D. Princep and his daughter died sometime in the fire. I thought for a while they were going to burn that entire village down," Sabo explained.

The entire village of Poltragow destroyed all for one pirate. Ace had listened excitedly until the story became clear in his mind, pieces clicking together.

Luffy was never smart enough to question a mysterious girl's arrival, but Ace had been weary from the start. Her timely arrival mixed with her crying at night, he was right. She had to be from that village. He was almost sure of it.

Though he wasn't too smart about certain things, he wasn't as dumb as Luffy who went about blindly trusting everyone he met.

Making his way into the hut, Ace quickly observed her bed mat. She hadn't brought any personal belongings with him, he realized. It only added to his suspicions.

"Oi! Hag!"

Ace hadn't intended to go to Dadan about the new girl, but if she could so much as confirm his suspicions, it would be enough. All he wanted was to know, for some odd reason.

"What do you want Ace?" Dadan released a heavy sigh, turning back to the younger male.  
"The new girl, where the hell did she come from?" Ace grunted.  
"To hell, if I know, Garp just brought the brat over and told me her parents were dead."

Ace released a sigh, turning on his heel and walking away. As he suspected, Dadan was no help.

"What do you mean she just showed up?" Sabo questioned, letting his metal pipe fall over his shoulder.  
"Came home and she was just sitting with Luffy," Ace explained, "even the old hag doesn't know where she came from."  
"Is she cute?"

He wasn't sure what swelled inside of him. Anger? Confusion? Disgust? He hadn't even felt the heat of his cheeks until Sabo began to grin widely.

"Shut up!" Ace growled, "If you want to know so badly go look yourself."

He also hadn't expected Sabo to take his threat so literally. Within a minute, Sabo had turned around and begun back towards the hut.

What was so special about the girl? What about her drew Luffy in? It was a simple case of curiosity piqued for Sabo, seeing as though the majority of the girls he'd met had been Nobles. Ace couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a girl like them, their age wondering around.

He ventured through the forest a little longer, avoiding going hope just yet. He hadn't expected to come home to a new room-mate. Dealing with Luffy was enough of a hassle, fighting off the younger boy at every turn. How was he supposed to deal with another one? Though she wasn't as forward as him, she was still a crybaby.

Luffy was clung to her back, pouting like a small child. Nona could only smile at the arrival of Sabo, much to his dismay.

"Had to come see what all the fuss was about," Sabo announced casually, "Ace told me about the girl."  
"This is Onna," Luffy grinned, "she's cool. And she smells better than Ace."

On impulse, Sabo had leaned forward. Beneath the scent of firewood, there was the sweet scent of coconut and vanilla. He'd smelled it on other's before, but the firewood had left him questioning.

"Definitely better than Ace."  
"Stop talking about me!"

Ace pulled back from the forest, glaring at the three.

"The hell are you even going on about?"  
"She smells better than you," Luffy replied.  
"Because she's a girl!"  
"And she probably bathes more than you do."

"Shut up!"


	4. Chapter Four

Her eleventh birthday was fast approaching, and Onna was dramatically less enthusiastic about it as she was the previous birthday. It's the first one she's spending without her parent's, and not in Poltragow village. Out there, everyone gave her presents and knew about the occasion. Birthdays were a universal thing. Even if you didn't know the person, they were celebrated.

She's got no idea how things work in Mt. Corvo, but it's glaringly obvious that Dadan's not the type to celebrate a birthday with presents and cake. Not that Onna was really expecting it. Maybe if she pretends the day was normal, she wouldn't feel so bad about it. Maybe after a while, she'd get used to not celebrating.

When Luffy had invited her out that morning to join the three of them in the woods, she'd declined. Ever since she arrived she hadn't had a moment for herself. Luffy was dragging her everywhere, and as much as she appreciated it, it was nice to have a moment alone.

Too scared to venture far away without the guidance of one of them, Nona had settled on sitting in the tree in the front yard. She brought her knees to her chest, dropping her forehead against them. It was the first time she allowed herself to take a few deep breaths, in and out, just letting air fill her lungs and release back into the air.

Even at night, she wasn't alone, with Luffy snoring beside her and Ace all the way on the other side of the room. She hadn't cried since he got angry with her, but alone, she hadn't noticed the soft steady stream of tears that slipped down her face.

It was overwhelming, the last few days.

Why had she let a stranger whisk her away? Why couldn't she have just died right there back in the village? What made her so special that fate decided to let her live? She thought of her father's crew, the men in which she grew with, who would most likely be mourning the death of their captain.

Though she knew objectively there were other people who cared for him when she considered the outcome of their grief to her own, it was astounding.

While a pirate crew would mourn her father, Onna mourned quietly for her mother. Annalee had fought her parent's every step of the way, from the day they learned of her affiliation with pirates, to their discovery of Nona's true father. Would they be mourning, or standing on the sidelines with the arrogance flooding off them?

She could hear their words now, even remaining so many miles away.

'That's what happens when you mess with pirates'.

It fills her with rage, gritting her teeth in anger as she balls her fists. She'd always hated her grandparents. They were always so picky about what she wore, how she acted, the way she ate and chewed when they went out to eat. In the earliest years, before Princep's initial arrival, they'd tried so hard to instill their beliefs in her.

No one was truly good, but people could be truly bad, Onna thought.

Where did her grandparent's fall on that specter?

She loved her grandparents for the good they did when they weren't degrading pirates, but everything else they did fuel the anger in her. She couldn't remember a time she'd been so mad.

* * *

"Lunch time!"

Without warning, Luffy catapulted himself forward, abnormal arms propelling himself towards the hut while Ace followed behind, frowning. Nona watched as the younger boy crashed inside, following a rough call from Dadan and the crashing of broken plates.

"What's your deal?" Ace asked as he stepped past.  
"Shut up," Onna replied, standing to her feet to pursue Luffy

Sabo joined them for lunch, and the four sat together in the afternoon sunlight, gorging themselves on sandwich's as if they'd never eat again. Of course, that had become a daily occurrence since she'd moved there. They all had near bottomless appetites, devouring all food placed in front of them.

Once Nona had had her fill, she sat back quietly. She hadn't noticed Sabo's occasional glances towards her until Ace abruptly spoke up.

"The hell's so interesting over there Sabo?" Ace grunted, taking off another large bite of his sandwich.  
"Nothing!" Sabo replied quickly, picking at the crust.

Ace followed Sabo's eyes until they landed on Nona.

"You got a crush on her or something?"  
"What's a crush?" Luffy asked innocently.  
"Shut your mouth!"

She'd stopped paying attention after that, feeling the heat return to her cheeks as Sabo and Ace continued to fight.

"Nona what's a crush?!" Luffy asked, plopping down next to her with his food.  
"It's when you like the way a person looks," Nona replied.  
"I guess," Luffy smiled, "that I have a crush on you too! Shishishi."

* * *

She'd taken a fair amount of shit from Ace today, Nona decided. All day since lunch he'd been giving her hell for undisclosed reasons. First, it had been because she was apparently eating too slowly and it was irritating him, the second was Sabo's little 'crush' (which was now apparently Onna's fault for distracting him) and the third had been moments ago.

"What's your problem!" Nona yelled, facing Ace head on.  
"You!" Ace shouted back, "you came here and expected a warm welcome. I don't need a shitty friend, and Sabo doesn't need a shitty little girlfriend. So, piss off and stop trying to be our friend!"

She couldn't stop herself, reaching out and pushing Ace as hard as she could. Nona watched him tumble to the ground as a low laugh echoed in the pits of her mind. Her memories linked back to Princep on one of his last visits.

 _"Did she tell you what she did the other day?" Annalee mused._

 _She stepped into the living room, sliding down onto the couch as Onna settled in her father's lap. He grinned widely, letting his chin fall to the palm of his hand. Nona blushed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms._

 _"He started it!"_  
 _"Who started what?" Princep asked._  
 _"Nona got into a fight with one of the village boys. Gave him a black eye."_

 _Princep grinned widely, a heavy chuckle escaping his throat as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's front. A few strands of shaggy brown hair fell in front of his eyes, and Annalee smiled. How could he still be so handsome after all these years? She wondered to herself._

 _"That's my girl!" He encouraged._  
 _"His mother informed us later that he had a crush on her, so he decided to pick on her."_  
 _"It's not my fault!" Nona whined._  
 _"No, it's not," Princep agreed, "don't let boys pick on you and tell you it's out of love."_

 _He shifted her, making his daughter turn to him as his face fell serious._

 _"If a boy ever picks you or tries to hurt you, don't ever feel bad or hesitate to attack. Don't listen to their excuses, just punch them"_

She'd done just what Princep had said, only she pushed Ace. That still counted, right? Even if he hadn't physically attacked her yet, he was still picking on her.

"I don't want to be your friend," Nona declared, "you're mean."  
"Whatever," Ace groaned, standing back to his feet and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

His cheeks were flushed red from the heat, the afternoon sun dwindling over the horizon as the birds began to settle. The evening had come upon them quickly and in a flash, the low murmur of night bugs coming out as lightning bugs began to dance.

Ace slipped back inside without much more word.

* * *

 _"Right from the Grand Line," Princep announced, holding out the small box._

 _Nona took it, grinning all the while. She tore away the brightly colored paper, taking the lid off the box. She pulled away the tissue paper to reveal a small red covered book. Nona flicked the through the pages, excitement flooding through her veins._

 _'For your journey later, finish it. The world is yours. – Papa'_

 _Inside, Nona gasped._

 _"It's all the islands I've been too in the Grand Line," Princep grinned, "I figured it might come in handy later, for when you start your journey, you can finish it for me."_

'The world is yours'. They'd been his last words to her. Staring back at her in black, swirly ink, Nona let her fingertips trace the letters. She'd flipped through the book so much that the spine was loose and fragile, the pages beginning to show their age, yellowing at the edges and going soft at the corners.

Was it her destiny to finish it as her father wanted? She stared at the book, flipping through his written notes on the islands he'd visited, their climatic types and entrances. She flipped through the empty pages as well, looking at the aged, blank pages that screamed back at her.

Until – in the middle of the thick book, surrounded by empty pages, there was writing.

 _Nona,_

 _I'll never know when you'll read this, but when you do – you are so brave, my girl. I wish I could have been there the first few years of your life, but I'm doing everything I can to make things right. You're going to change this world! I believe it with everything in my body. When the time comes, find your own crew, and set sail to the Grand Line._

 _This is your world, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't be afraid to break traditions or bend the rules a little. Don't be afraid to meet new people, but keep cautious. I believe in you Onna. You are the absolute light of my life, more valuable than any treasure in the world. I would trade everything to be able to live with you and Annalee, like a normal family._

 _But we aren't normal, are we?_

 _Finish this for me, chart your progress, see what I didn't. I love you._

 _Be brave, my little warrior._

She stepped out into the bright afternoon sun renewed, her father's words coursing through her veins. She knew now what she wanted to do – her ultimate goal in life. She wanted to finish the book – to complete her father's wish and change the world. When the time came, Nona was determined.

"Luffy!"

She waved to the boy, watching as he ran excitedly towards her.

"You're finally awake!"  
"Yeah," Nona grinned, "I have a favor to ask of you."  
"What is it?"

Nona pulled the book from her bag, sitting down on the grass Earth. Luffy followed, his interest piqued.

"My dad gave me this, it's all the islands he's been to on the Grand Line."

Luffy's face lit up almost instantly, leaning over her shoulder as she flipped through the pages.

"I know you said you're going to be the king of the Pirates," Nona began, "and I wanted to ask if there was a place on your crew for me?"  
"You wanna join my crew?!"

He was grinning wider than Nona had ever seen before, cheeks bursting with color as he bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet.

"Yes," She replied, smiling, "if you'll have me."

a/n: I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! I've written up to chapter thirteen, so there's that! Just an exciting bit, Nona has blood connections to a canon One Piece character! They show up relatively early in the show, but I was still excited to slip them in there :) Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed, and follow so you can get notified when I update! :) x


End file.
